Dean Martin
'First Name' Longard 'Last Name' Martin 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Dean Martin Martin Martin Mr.Man Dean 'Age' 45 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 289 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Dean Martin is no ordinary Dean , He is THE dean Dean Martin shows little to no emotion if being "Deany" was a word or a personality then that would perfectly describe Dean Martin. The man is rarelyever seen with an expression that may allow anyon a hint of happiness or dissapointment. Rumors has it that he proposed to his wife with the same expression. Dean Martin holds little to no tolerance for gang violence he hates them detest them and all the other words that holds the similiarity to hate , Dean keen sense of justice has pushed him into a point in his life where he himself came up with the idea for a Safety Patrol club to guard the premisis since their wasnt enough staff to keep order in the school. Dean Martin never sleeps on his responsibilty and makes it a mission to stop gang violence and territory wars amongst the schools Apperance Though Dean Martin spends the most of his times behind his desk, One must not fail by taking this man lightly he spends as much time in the gym as he does behind the desk and for this reason he is quite muscular with a rather large built for a small miniature man which broadens out his muscles even more. Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you.7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others.. 'Clan & Rank' Safety Patrol High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' District 2 DEAN POWERS *Badass Adaptation *Badassery Embodiment *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Stamina *Fate Immunity *Hypercompetence *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Luck *One-Man Army *Unpredictability *Flawless Coordination *Absolute Condition *Adaptive Power Replication/Adaptive Power-Level/Self-Adaptation *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Adaptive Replication *Adaptive Resurrection *Dimensional Travel *Energy Physiology *Enhanced Power Replication *Environmental Adaptation *Evolution *Extrasensory Perception *Hypercognition *Hypercompetence /Omnicompetence *Intuitive Aptitude *Mindshifting *Omnicounter *Power Immunity *Power-Shifting/*Power Mixture *Reactive Adaptation *Selective Invulnerability *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Logic Manipulation/Metapotence *Rule Bending/Living Anomaly *Self Transcendence *Supernatural Condition *Teleportation *Transformation *Unpredictability *Omnireplication *Meta Probability Manipulation *Complete Arsenal/Unrestricted Wishes *Omni-Negation *Omnifabricating *Supreme Voice/Absolute Command *Almighty Replication/Freedom/Reflective Immutability 'Relationship' Married 'Occupation' School Dean 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) SeiEdit A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the '''Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. 'Ninjutsu'Edit Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. 'Weapon of Choice' *Hands *Belt Allies/Enemies The rules - Ally 'Background' Dean Martin was born a Dean not much too it PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Accuracy 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Teacher Category:Kasaihana High Category:Safety Patrol